Mori Saki
Mori Saki '(森咲樹) is a former member of Hello! Project and Hello! Pro Egg. She is now a part of the Up-Front Agency group Up Up Girls. History ]] ]] 2004 In 2004, Mori auditioned successfully for Hello! Pro Egg alongside 29 other girls. 2006 In January, after Arihara Kanna graduated from Hello! Pro Egg, Mori was added to the group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. In September, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai released Minna no Ki, making the only single within Hello! Project to feature Hello! Pro Egg member Mori Saki. 2010 In March, Mori participated in ''Kin'iro no Corda the Musical as one of two actresses who'll play Hino Kahoko. The musical ranfrom March 19th through the 24th. In June, Mori participated in Fashionable, Morning Musume's annual musical, as a minor character. It ran from June 11th through June 27th. 2011 In January, it was announced that Mori had completed her egg training. On March 3rd, it was announced that Mori was going to be part of a new project, UFZS, along with Furukawa Konatsu, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami. In June, at Up Front Girl's weekly Ustreamshow, Mori chosed green as her member color. In October, Mori participate in Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~, Morning Musume's annual musical, as Akechi Mitsuhide. It ran from October 8th through the 17th. Profile *'''Name: Mori Saki (森咲樹) *'Nickname:' Morisaki (モリサキ), Sakkii (さっきぃー) *'Birthdate:' October 12, 1993 (age 19) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 165.3cm (5'5") *'Shoe Size:' 24.5cm *'Astrological Sign:' Libra *'Specialty: '''Typing fast *'Least favorite food:' Mushrooms, cream, crayfish, carrot *'Favorite color:' Pink *'Favorite flower:' Osmanthus *'Likes:' Ribbons, her mom's cooking, shopping *'Dislikes:' Bugs *'Hobbies:' Collecting ribbons, sleeping *'Looks up to: Tsugunaga Momoko *'''Up Up Girls (Kari) Color: Green *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2006–2011) **Up Up Girls (2011-Present) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) *'Up-Front PROMOTION:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Participated In Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls/Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam!/Up Up Typhoon Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Works Movies *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Ishii Satomi) *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) TV Programs *2011– R no Housoku (Ｒの法則) *2011.04.02– Up-Front Girls Theater *2007.11.03 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~ (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2008.03.12—03.20 Nakano Blondies (中野ブロンディーズ) *2010.02.04 Cat-eye Club 2 *2010.03.19-24 La Corda d'oro Stella Musical (金色のコルダ ステラ・ミュージカル) (as Hino Kahako) *2010.06.14/17/25 Fashionable *2011.03.08-17 Aru Jii-san ni Sengou wo (あるジーサンに線香を) *2011.10.08—17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Akechi Mitsuhide) Select Concerts 2006.06.14 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) 2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) 2007.09.22 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Ogawa Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) Trivia *Eats raw eggs and rice for breakfast *Has a younger brother. *When she was in Hello! Pro Egg, she was the tallest. She is currently the tallest member of Up-Up Girls. *Her favorite place is her bedroom. *Her official Up Up Girls color is green. *In November 2011, she was accepted into a university. She's currently a second year college student. *Took part in the second idol wrestling event produced by Tsunku, "Dai 2 Kai "Shinken Onna no Jin The☆ Killer Contents!", on December 29, 2011. External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Blood type O Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up Up Girls Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2004 additions Category:1993 births Category:2011 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:October Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Green Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Libra Category:Members currently attending university